


Pros and Cons

by WillyKappyMattsMarns



Category: Men's Hockey RPF, Toronto Maple Leafs - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:29:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillyKappyMattsMarns/pseuds/WillyKappyMattsMarns
Summary: Will, Kap, and the rest of the guys try to help Auston get over his super-intense crush on his best friend





	Pros and Cons

**Author's Note:**

> Okayyyyy so this isn’t my proudest work but it was an idea I couldn’t get out of my head sO

Auston’s been dealing with the super intense crush on Mitch for years. He’s becoming used to the way his heart just about explodes and breaks at the same time every time he sees him. At this point the entire team knows about his affection for his best friend. 

Mitch and Matts have been glued at the hip since the moment they met, both as members of the Toronto Maple Leafs. The teams on a plane home from Edmonton after a 6-1 win against the Oilers. Most of the team is asleep or resting with headphones on. Mitch is asleep next to-no, mostly on top of-Auston, his head on the bigger guys shoulder. Across the aisle are Kasperi and Willy. Turned around in the four seats in front of them are Johnny T, Mo, Patty, and Travis. They six of them have been chatting for the past couple of hours, none able to sleep. 

“So,” Kasperi nods at Auston, “How’s it going with Marns?” Austin sighs and glances at his friend asleep next to him.   
“Still desperately in love with him?” Willy asks, leaning over Kappy. His boyfriend pushes him back into his seat after planting a kiss on Willy’s temple. 

Auston rolls his eyes, but his face reddens. “I like him so much, guys,” he admits. John cocks a lopsided grin. 

“I say shoot your shot,” he offers. Auston shakes his head a little. “Why not?” John says around a mouthful of peanuts. 

Patty answers before Aus can open his mouth. “Johnny, they’re best friends. Glued at the hip. If Mitch shot him down, and things were awkward, that would kill both of them.”

Tavares starts to nod, but Dermott steps in. “But Mitch likes him too!”

Auston shakes his head. “No, he doesn’t.” He says defeatedly. 

“Are you kidding me?!” John almost chokes on the water he was drinking. “Have you not seen the way he looks at you? The way he drapes himself over you every chance he gets? Look how he’s sleeping on you right now!”

“That’s just the way Marns is, man.” Austin shoots him down. 

Morgan rolls his eyes at this, but doesn’t push John’s point. “Fine. If you’re not gonna do anything about this, then I’m tired of hearing you whine about how much you love that kid. It’s time to get over it. You’re gonna list every pro about Mitchy, then every con.” The rest of the guys scoff and groan and roll their eyes, but Morgan doesn’t back down. “Cmon, man! It’s a start.”

Auston sighs and adjusts the Arizona Diamondbacks hat on his head. “Pros? Shit, there’s so many,” all the guys start to chirp him, but he shushes them. “Okay, umm, he’s really fucking cute. I love that he’s small enough that I can give him piggy backs and shit. He’s like a little ball of positivity, and he always has that stupid grin on his face.” Auston’s face displays a look of affection, yearning, and almost brokenness, because he loves Mitch SO MUCH but he doesn’t feel the same way. 

“He’s always singing-no, yelling- along to songs in the ride to and from practice. When we play video games he gets really intense and competitive and his tongue like sticks out of his mouth a little and it’s more attractive than it should be. He’s always there and I know I can tell him anything. If we’re not around each other we’re calling or texting or FaceTiming. Seeing him makes my day like a million times better.” Austin rambles on about how much he loves Marner, unable to stop the affection dripping from his words. Once he ends his list, although there’s so many more pros he can think of, the rest of the guys are silent. 

“Damn, Matts,” Willy starts, “I didn’t know you were that into him.”

Auston nods a little and shrugs. Mo clears his throat. “Okay, um, what about cons?”

Auston thinks for a minute. “He doesn’t love me back.” His heart breaks when he says it out loud. When none of the guys object, he knows it’s true. 

After a few seconds, the weight of Mitch moves off of Auston’s side, making Auston’s heart drop into his stomach. Shit, he whispers to himself. Mitch is starting at him, his blue eyes searching Auston’s brown ones. The pair doesn’t say anything to their friends, but the six guys turn back into their chairs, giving them whatever privacy can be had on the team jet. 

Auston buries his face in his hands, mortified, worried he might have just ruined the best relationship in his life. He lifts his head and looks at Mitch. “Did you hear everything?” He voice cracks and sounds incredible vulnerable, something so uncharacteristic of the star hockey player. 

Mitch doesn’t answer his question, doesn’t break the eye contact. “You really think I don’t feel the same way about you?” 

Auston’s heart stops. Like, he really forgets how to breath. “What?” It’s barely audible, coming out low and raspy. Auston’s laid his heart out on the table for Mitch. In this moment, his best friend has the power to shatter it into a million pieces, beyond repair. 

Then Mitch does the last thing Auston expects in the moment. Mitch pushes the baseball cap off of Auston’s head, leans into his body, and kisses him, all in one swift motion. Auston pulls back and started at Mitch in utter shock. He immediately misses the feel of Mitch’s lips against his. “You, you-uh,”

Mitch cocks a sloppy grin, proud that he’s shaken the so-steady facade of his best friend. He leans back into Auston. “Shut up and kiss me, you idiot.”

Auston’s heart explodes in his chest. Everything he’s ever wanted is in his arms. Auston’s head goes to the back of Mitch’s neck and Mitch reaches up to Auston’s hair. 

Kapanen glances at the two guys and does a double take. Then he lets out a loud whoop, calling Auston and Mitch out of their haze and drawing the attention back of the rest of the guys. Both Mitch and Auston have the biggest grins on their faces. Auston slings an arm around Mitch, and Mitch rests a hand on Auston’s knee. Their bodies fit perfectly together, like missing pieces of a puzzle. 

“I knew it,” Mo says proudly, gesturing at their intertwined bodies. 

“They’re so cute!” Kas says, gently punching Mitch’s shoulder. Auston flips them off and kisses Mitch, earning whoops and cheers from the guys around them. 

“This is no fair,” John says. 

“What?” Mitch giggles. 

“You have Auston, Willy and Kappy have each other, Patty has Christina, Travis has Kat, why are Mo and I the only single ones?”

“Half of Toronto would fuck either of you, quit whining.” Auston jokes. Mitch laughs and snuggles closer to Auston. Having Marns right there in his arms, where he belongs, it feels so damn right.


End file.
